Fate with a stranger
by HippieLuchaSoul
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is your average girl, and when she meets the handsome stranger in the dark, the rest is history.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! For the longestttttttt, I've wanted to try my hand at a Steph/HHH story, but I didn't think I would be too good at it. But what the hay, gotta try somewhere. They are a really influential couple, and two people I always thought complimented eachother since I was a child, they are too cute. I got the idea of actually putting my spin on how Steph and HHH came to be, so I hope you guys like. Thank you, and enjoy!_

"What's your name?"

The beautiful brunette turned sharply, the voice catching her off guard. Going out near the dock after wrestling events was only something she knew of, and for someone to have discovered her whereabouts was baffling. She studied the tall shadow, wondering who it could be, for she couldn't make out the voice of the stranger approaching her. She knew it was a male voice, and that made her even more terrified. She moved backwards swiftly as she noticed the figure approaching her, before she began to scream for help. The shadow gasped softly, grabbing her wrist to calm her as he gave her a soft smile. Stephanie's eyes softened, as her breathing calmed a bit, recognizing the stranger in the dark.

"Paul..? Its Steph.. Stephanie. I guess we never formally met.."

Stephanie stood up quickly, dusting off her satin skirt from all the debris from the ground. She was so embarrassed by her screaming, where she couldn't even try to make eye contact with Paul, who's known by everyone else as Hunter. But she always heard her father call him Paul, so Paul it is. Paul smiled softly, blushing a bit from their hands connecting. "Sorry I scared you. I noticed you leaving, and I thought it'd be a perfect time to finally introduce myself. I'm-"

"Paul Levesque. I know who you are, of course." Stephanie chuckled a bit, wondering why a man so large would be so timid around her. It was odd, for when she saw Paul with his friends, he seemed to be quite the jokester. Now alone with her under the soft reflection of the moon, he seemed almost vulnerable, like a small boy. "Nice meeting you, Paul. I'm so surprised you never knew who I was. I guess it makes sense though that you would know Shane first, though." Paul nodded thoughtfully, trying to muster up more to say. But all he could hear in his mind was:

_ "Here you go, you big dope. You've followed her for weeks now, and you can't even remember your fucking name! Its Paul! Paul! Tell her about the upcoming storyline, that'll work. Maybe then you can grow some balls and actually talk to the chick."_

Paul nodded again from his thoughts, as Stephanie studied him in bewilderment. She cocked her head a bit, before speaking softly into the night. "Are you okay, Paul? You look a little strange.." He nodded softly, before uttering the silliest thing known to man.

"You're going to be my wife. For the show. The show.. WWF. Not actual, marriage, thing..But-nevermind"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, what?"

Stephanie's blue hues studied Paul as he scrambled with his words. This guy was all over the damn place. First, he stared. Then, he babbled. Now, he's talking about marriage, real marriage, but scripted marriage? Stephanie grabbed her temples to try to calm her speeding mind.

"Look, Stephanie, I gotta go." Paul sighed sadly, before turning towards the other direction. Stephanie felt a twinge of guilt, before patting his wrist softly, turning him towards her. "Hey, its been a long night. The Marriott Hotel is up the way, maybe we can get a bite to eat from the diner in there, and try to figure things out. My damn father is so abrupt with these storylines, I thought I was supposed to be marrying Test. Anyway, its not too far from this lake. We can just walk up there, honestly."

Paul lightened up a bit, happy that he didn't come off like a total douche by not being able to complete a sentence. He wasn't very talkative to begin with, and with meeting new people, it didn't help. He walked alongside Stephanie, taking in the soft breeze of the night. They walked in silence, before Stephanie spoke softly. "You know, that "The Game" gimmick is pretty damn sweet. I saw the production team whipping up your Titantron in the back, and I must say, you and Joanie make one intimidating couple."

Paul laughed softly, so happy that Stephanie broke the silence. If she didn't say anything, he sure as hell wasn't going to embarrass himself by saying another word. "Yeah, its awesome. I know Mr. McMahon talked to me about her and I breaking free from DX and doing our own thing, so I dug it. I'm happy if the team is happy." Stephanie gave a thoughtful smile, before crossing her arms, feeling a chill hit her body. Paul tried not to study her movements, as he let his hazel eyes trail the ground. He studied her once more, before speaking. "And what do they have planned for you? Maybe a management role? Women's Title?"

Stephanie's laugh rang throughout the night, startling Paul and a few animals in the distance. She covered her mouth, before giving a shy giggle. "Paul, come on now. I could see management, but Diva? Look at me. I wouldn't scare a fly, and hell, I wouldn't entice any man. I've never even had a boyfriend, or been on a date."

Paul stared at her, blown away that she even thought that way. Lord knows he wouldn't have approached her if he didn't find her to be absolutely beautiful. He shook his head, wondering where exactly these thoughts came from. "Well, I beg to differ. Joanie and I spoke about how beautifu-...Nice looking, you were. You don't have to be some Playboy Bunny to be beautiful."

Stephanie found her face reddening from his words. She knew he meant nothing by his comment, but it said alot to her about who Paul Levesque really was. As they approached the beautiful hotel doors, Stephanie swayed nervously, knowing that he wouldn't be caught dead next to her as he entered the establishment. It was only a matter of time before he walked quickly in before her, acting as if they hadn't walked together. But to her surprise, he nonchalantly held the door, waiting for her to walk through. He chuckled a bit, before giving her a polite smile.

"We ain't got all night, Lord knows you don't want any fella seeing you with a square like myself."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! I'm having a bit of a ball writing this story. I'm going off pure memory from this time years ago, and Stephanie and Triple H's interactions are just subtly adorable. Thanks so much for reading! Xo_

Stephanie shifted a bit as she sat in her booth, waiting for Paul to return from the bathroom. She was fine in the dark, but realizing she'd have to sit in-front of this man and eat just made her panic. Its not like she liked him, but, she was a girl who didn't surround herself with many men. It was quite ironic, given her father's occupation, but it still wasn't easy. She noticed three small girls playing with what she assumed to be their mother and father in the hotel lobby, and it made her smile softly.

"You like kids?"

Stephanie gasped softly, not even realizing Paul had been sitting at the table for quite sometime now. She made slight eye contact, shrugging at the question. "They're okay. I've always loved little girls, though. Always wanted my own little princess to dress up. Never had any sisters, plus being the youngest, I was everyone else's little girl. I'm just babbling, sorry. Kids are really cute, though." She stared at her nails, focusing hard on the soft red polish.

Paul studied her, before nodding thoughtfully. "I like kids, too. With this profession, I don't know if I'll get to have that chance. God willingly, maybe. But I just can't see it happening." Stephanie's eyes leveled to him, as she noticed him studying his menu. She continued to stare until his eyes locked with hers, sending a bit of a chill through her body. She gave a polite smile as he let his eyes fall back down to his menu, watching him mouth the choices of food he could receive. Stephanie glanced behind her again, as she noticed the little girls tuckered out from their playing. It caused her to giggle softly, as Paul smiled to himself from the sound.

After awhile, the waiter came to the table to place orders, and in no time was back with the food. Stephanie ordered a simple salad, and Paul ordered a T-Bone steak with potatoes. Stephanie tried not to gawk at his food, for she had never seen a steak that big. Paul found himself gawking at her salad when she wasn't looking, for he had never seen someone eat something so small. She nibbled quietly on the lettuce, letting her thoughts carry her through the dinner. Paul dug into his steak, surprisingly hungry after just eating not too long ago. He caught Stephanie staring once again, and it prompted him to give her a little nudge under the table.

"Hungry? You can have some of this steak, you know. I don't mind sharing, since you seem friendly enough." Stephanie chuckled, declining, before letting her eyes fall upon him once again. He was a handsome man, she admitted, but no one she could actually see dating. She tried not to dabble with the athletes, for she always knew they were trouble. Paul was different, though, and it attracted her to him. She noticed his eyes were a soft hazel, and they shifted occasionally with his disposition. He had a broad nose, and it truly complimented his face. He had hair that you only saw on most women, and she couldn't help but be jealous. She chuckled again from her thoughts, as Paul's eyes fell upon her.

She was gorgeous, the simplicity of her was what really made him go wild. He had seen bikini models, women that could drive men into a spin with their bodies, yet Stephanie in her lavender sweater with a leather skirt made him wish he could get to know her more. Despite what most said, he wasn't a man who cared about what someone could give him. Someone who was a true person really made him long to have them near. He wondered what color her eyes were, for he had noticed that occasionally they would appear to be grey, and other times they would be an ice blue. He found his eyes falling upon her chin, for he found that strangely to be gorgeous. He let his eyes fall against his plate as he noticed he had eaten everything. Stephanie found herself chuckling again, and Paul slouched back, chuckling back at her.

Stephanie stared at him, before studying him intently. "What are you laughing at?" Paul shrugged, letting his eyes fall against hers. "I heard you laugh, so I thought, "What the hell?", you know?" Stephanie laughed loudly, watching him as he cleaned his face from his meal "You are a strange man, Paul Levesque. But I like you, I like strange people." Paul laughed, snatching a piece of her salad from the tiny bowl. "I'm flattered, Steph. Not many notice my charm, especially when my face is greasy from a steak." They both laughed softly, before returning to their shy positions. Paul spoke up first finally, and it made Stephanie sigh from relief.

"About this storyline... I wonder why your father chose us to partake in it as a couple? We only knew each other in passing, and don't know one damn thing about each other." Stephanie agreed, as she cleaned her lips from the Italian dressing. "I know, its odd. But, I guess he didn't see much chemistry between Test and I. Maybe he thought we'd be a great fit, not sure. My father has a method to his madness, so we'll see." She smiled softly, before resting in her booth. "But that makes me question where that would leave Joanie and yourself. You guys are both an onscreen couple, and a couple in reality, correct?"

The question made Paul cringe. He had been basically crushing on this woman from a far, and when the question of his girlfriend was brought to the table, he realized he hadn't thought of her one time during this dinner. "Yeah, well.. I know Joanie wants to do alot for the Women's Division. So I think she'd be alright, I don't think she likes carrying dead weight with me as a sidekick. She's gone on to do incredible things in this business with being the first woman to do things like fight men, so I think its for the best." Stephanie nodded, understanding where Paul was coming from. "Well, I guess we are on our way to be Husband and Wife, Paul. Luckily you told me before I went into creative feeling clueless. What else did you hear?"

Paul racked his brain, before it fell upon the slight details he had heard about it all. "Something about Vegas, me taking you somewhere and marrying you, with you drugged or sleep, one of them. I guess the greatest way to marry a girl, huh?" She laughed, knowing her wacky father had to be the one to come up with this. They found themselves laughing a bit more about the situation, before Stephanie looked around at the empty lobby. She studied her watch, before sighing a bit.

"Its 3:30am.. We've been here for nearly seven hours. The guys have long gone from after the show, so we might as well take a room here. Two rooms." Paul reddened from the thought of having one room, but was happy that there was a second possibility. They found their way to the front desk, as they asked for two rooms for the night. The African American woman shrugged sadly at them, as they both found themselves panicking.

"Only one room left. But I could always bring extra sheets?"


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie tried to control her breathing as she followed the petite woman to their hotel room. _THEIR_ hotel room, not hers, not his, their. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to get so wrapped up into conversation that she lost track of time. She glanced over at Paul, and noticed his slight fidgeting. Seeing his nervousness calmed her a bit, for she knew he wasn't some animal who would pounce on her as soon as they got alone.

"Here we are, Mr. and Mrs. Levesque. I hope-"

Stephanie gasped loudly, before politely correcting the woman. "We aren't married, he's taken and I'm just his coworker." The woman nodded respectfully, as she could have sworn they were something. She had noticed them in the lobby for hours, and she couldn't help but think they made a beautiful couple. She opened the door, and Stephanie found herself in awe. It was an all creme room, the walls being a soft champagne color, and the carpet looking as if it was from a new home. The bed wasn't even king sized, it had to be something far above it, for even though she was wealthy, she had never seen something so extravagant. The pillows resembled clouds, and she couldn't help but to wonder what it would feel like to rest her head against them. She studied the huge TV, that almost made her think of a spaceship of some sort. She turned towards the bathroom, and nearly squealed from the marble flooring and angelic-like marble bathtub.

Paul laughed to himself watching her, as he gave the clerk a bit of a pat. "Think she's in heaven looking at all of this?" The clerk laughed, leading him to the closet as she pulled a few his and her's robes out, and also night clothing. "This is for you two, if you need it for the night. I noticed you two had no bags with you, so I hope it can be of service. I'm here overnight, so please call the front desk if you need me. Also, the separate sheets are in the closet for whoever may need them. Have a goodnight, you two."

The clerk nodded softly, before disappearing outside the door. Stephanie shook her head to come down from her day-dreaming, as she noticed Paul running bath water. She automatically died inside, wondering who the water was for.

_"Calm yourself, Stephanie. He's not going to make you take one with him. He's taken, you don't like him, so why worry?" _

She nodded at her thoughts before clasping her hand over her mouth, watching him remove his shirt. She had no clue why she was blushing, but it could have been from her eyes studying his silhouette. She had to admit, he was a beautiful man. But she had absolutely no feelings for him. He was a kind guy, and that was it. Wasn't it?

Paul peeked outside the door to notice Stephanie watching television. He couldn't help but to study her movements again, and he shook his head softly. There was no way someone like Steph would even look twice at him. Stephanie's head turned after awhile, as she gave him a tiny greeting. "How's the bathroom in there?" Paul laughed a bit, knowing he felt like he was in heaven from bathing in such a beautiful place. He came from the bathroom, and Stephanie found herself bursting into laughter. Paul looked in the mirror, and had to laugh himself at the pajamas he wore that were thirty times too small. He looked like the Incredible Hulk transforming.

"Hardee Har Har.. I guess they don't make clothing for men my size. Damn it. Luckily I have some spare shorts." Stephanie wiped her eyes from her tears, as she tried to muffle her laughter. Paul was happy that something at his expense broke the ice once more, and he found himself smiling a bit. Stephanie rolled the covers out on the ground, as Paul stopped her abruptly. "You're not sleeping on the floor, no way. Take the bed. I'm used to sleeping on the floor." Stephanie shrugged, not wanting to take a bed that big for herself, knowing he was a larger man. "Well, if you insist. I don't mind at all." Paul chuckled, turning off the TV before dimming the lights. "I saw how you eyed that bed, its all yours. I think it'd like someone much more beautiful in it anyhow."

He stopped, cringing that he had let that word slip once again, but when he glanced at Stephanie, he noticed she was so in awe of the plushy bed, that she didn't catch what he said. Thank God. As he laid on the floor, he found himself staring at the ceiling, and on the opposite end of the room, Stephanie did the same thing. Stephanie rolled on her side, and watched him from the bed. Luckily, the lights were off, so he couldn't notice her staring. She wondered why she had never formally met someone like him, and wondered what kind of fate this was. Of course she didn't mean romantically, but Paul was someone she could see as a long-term friend. He was already so protective of her, and took his time with her. She sighed softly, before finding the courage to speak into the dark.

"What do you want out of life?"

Paul was caught off guard, for he had never been asked that question. In the darkness, he smiled a bit, before answering her.

"Happiness."

Stephanie nodded, for that would be a logical answer from anyone. But, she expected him to say World Titles, being on top, yet his answer was short and sweet. "I would like that too, Paul. You can never get enough happiness. Are you happy at the moment with your life?" Paul found himself surprised again, for he didn't expect her to honestly care much. "I'm content. Blessed. Wouldn't say happy, but I'm not complaining." Stephanie made a soft noise, agreeing with him, before nestling herself in her pillow. "I feel the same. I just think something's missing, and daily I find myself growing frustrated from wondering what that is. Or who. I think maybe its a disconnect with God, maybe I need to meet someone to understand what what missing piece is."

Paul found himself sitting up, blown away that he related so much to the younger woman. For someone he only knew in passing, he felt as if he had always known her. "That's wild, Steph, I've always felt that way. I thought maybe my wrestling was slacking, but it has to be something more. Maybe we're too young to see it yet, but I think it'll come to us eventually."

Stephanie smiled, happy that they could connect again in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul stirred softly in his sleep, feeling the heat of the sunrise wash through the hotel room. His hazel hues squinted softly, as he tried to shake off his sleep, wondering what time it could be. His eyes fell upon the clock, as he sighed from relief.

_"7:30am, perfect timing." _

His eyes fell upon the bed, as he studied Stephanie intently. He watched as she chewed her lip, shifting softly in her sleep. Her hair was messy from sleeping, but absolutely breathtaking, and imperfect. She looked so small under the thick sheets, and he found it cute that she was balled into the fetal position as she slept, like a small child. The buzzing of his pager shook him from his thoughts, as he read the flashing name across the screen.

_"Joanie.." _

He sighed guiltily, realizing he hadn't thought about her once since being with Stephanie. He walked to the phone, hoping that Joanie wouldn't blow up too much about his whereabouts. As she answered the phone, he held his breath, waiting on the lecture. "Paul, where have you been? The boys and I waited for the longest for you to go to the bar with us. We were supposed to be celebrating your big push, remember?" Paul sighed, realizing he didn't remember a thing they had told him that night. All he could recall was seeing the beautiful brunette wander off listening to her headphones. He didn't want to hurt Joanie, but he had to speak to her on where their relationship stood. Even before Stephanie wandered in his life, he had numerous doubts on what Joanie and he truly were. Were they together for intimacies only? Were they together because they worked together? He couldn't figure out the true answer.

"Paul...? I'm talking to you, dork, what's going on?" Paul couldn't hear what Joanie said, because he found himself lost at the sight of Stephanie. During sometime that he was on the phone, she had found her way into the bathroom. She forgot to shut the door, and he watched as she smiled goofily in the mirror, doing little model poses to a soft rock jam. She shook her head, letting her dark hair fall softly against her back. Her silk robe showed her true shape, and Paul found himself at a loss of words from how gorgeous she was. "

Joan, I'm sorry. Lost track of what I was saying. I'll be headed out soon, so I'll catch you at the show tonight." Joanie sat on the other side, smiling a bit from her road buddies being goofy, as she turned her attention back to Paul. "Sure, babe. See you tonight. I love you." Paul studied Stephanie once more, as he noticed her bright personality had taken a somber turn with a slow ballad coming on that must have meant something to her. He watched her look down, studying her hands sadly, as he felt his heart throb, wishing he could be the one to make her smile again.

"I love you too..."

Joanie smiled for Paul's words, as she hung up. After awhile, Stephanie came from the bathroom, giving Paul a polite nod. He nodded back, running his hands through his thick, sandy hair. "So, how did you sleep on that bed? I woke up and saw you knocked out. Must have been quite the dream bed for you." Stephanie giggled, embarrassed that she probably looked like a slobbery mess when he saw her. "Yeah, pretty sweet bed. I have to invest in getting one, for sure." Paul gave her a light chuckle, before gathering the little belongings he brought into the room. "I had an amazing night. Seems like I'm on the road so much, I haven't gotten the chance to just relax, you know?" Stephanie nodded, understanding what he must feel with always having to perform, and find a few hours out of the night to sleep.

"I agree wholeheartedly. I'll try to tell Daddy to take it easy on you, hahaha. But honestly, he likes you so much. Its why I was surprised we never met. At dinner, anywhere he goes, he talks so highly of you. So I know he works you because he knows you're the future of this business." Paul found his face growing beet red. He wondered for awhile how he was viewed in the company, and to hear the owner's daughter talk about him as if he was her family made his heart jump. He played it off by giving a slight shrug and a tiny smile. "I'm sure Vince finds something about me pretty decent. I'll thank him if I ever have the chance."

Stephanie smiled, as they made their way towards the door. She paused slightly, feeling his body inches away from hers. Stephanie was a small girl for the most part, slightly taller than other girls at 5'8, but she had a petite frame with long, beautiful legs. But near Paul, she felt so tiny. She gained the courage to look up at him, as he looked down at her, giving her a small smile. "Don't want to knock you out of the way, Ms. Lady. You can go first." Stephanie bit her lip softly, giving him a slight nod.

"I wanted to thank you for everything. You were a cool, kind guy. I had a fun time just chatting, I've never done that before." Paul gave her a little grin, as he opened the door for her. "I feel the same way, that was pretty eye-opening, and just relaxing. I've never experienced anything like that myself, to be quite honest." They both stared at one another for awhile, before Paul ran his hands through his hair once more, giving Stephanie a soft chuckle. "I'll see you around, then?" Stephanie nodded, running her hands through her soft, dark locks as well. She felt herself giving him a soft grin, before she spoke quietly.

"I'll be seeing you, Mr. Levesque."


	6. Chapter 6

"So he's going to kidnap you from your locker-room, and he's going to take you to the chapel in Vegas to make you his wife while you're drugged and passed out. BRILLIANT!"

Most fathers would die at this description of their little girls being married, but Vincent Kennedy McMahon wasn't most fathers. He was a billionaire who's company was loved by billions, and he was running a machine day in and day out to keep the ball rolling. As he smiled at his idea, Stephanie rolled her soft blue eyes, chuckling at her father's expense.

"Dad, it isn't every day you hear such beautiful detailing of a marriage against your daughter's will, but if you're happy, I'm happy. But why Hunter, though? Are we just canceling the whole angle with Andrew out?"

Vince sat thoughtfully, realizing that he had other pawns on his board with this idea, but he knew deep down Stephanie and Hunter would make a powerful on-screen couple. Stephanie sighed softly, before more thoughts poured into her head.

"And Joanie...? We can't forget she's Hunter's love, on and off screen.."

Vince leaned towards his daughter, kissing her beautiful brown locks before rubbing his hands together. "You let your old man take care of this, you know he always has a method to his madness. Now go get ready, we got some kidnapping to do!" Stephanie giggled softly as she walked off, leaving Vince to watch her proudly.

_"You're marrying her? So, is everything we've worked for done?" _

Hunter rolled his eyes softly, wishing Joanie would understand that this was only an angle. Sure, parts of him felt utter guilt from the beautiful nights he had spent with Steph before, but that was just simply a night of conversation. Its not like he made love to the woman. Paul sighed softly as he listened to Joanie rant, wondering what point exactly she was trying to make. He stood up suddenly, grabbing hold of her arms as he caught his breath.

"Listen to me, Joan. You can't let TV crap get into the way of our relationship. YOU'RE my girlfriend, why are you so consumed with some crazy angle? I didn't see you this angry when I did the bit with Sable. What's the big idea with Stephanie?"

Joanie pulled herself from Hunter, studying his hazel hues before she found herself shaken from the whole situation. "I don't like it. Something inside of me just, it just.. It doesn't feel right. Something inside of me is telling me that this is real, I don't know what it is." Paul sighed as he felt his heart grow heavier, wondering if Joanie's gut feeling was actually true. It was something about Stephanie that he found amazingly interesting, and he couldn't lie to himself about wanting to get to know her more. He held Joanie's hand, before kissing her lips softly.

"Joan, its me and you. Take things in stride, and it'll all come together, alright?"

Joanie turned away, walking towards her locker-room as Hunter stood there, lost into his thoughts of what reality truly was.

"ALRIGHT, say cheese, happy couple!"

Stephanie laughed loudly, cracking up at her father getting a photo of Paul and herself in the mini convertible before he ran off, letting the TV cameras do their work. Only in the wrestling world would a marriage like this be deemed acceptable, and it's why she couldn't see her life without wrestling. Hunter turned his flatcap backwards, putting his arm over Stephanie before the cameras started rolling, making him chuckle to himself.

"You know Steph, you should act as if you're drugged out of your mind. You don't want people thinking you would actually marry me." Stephanie giggled at Hunter's words, leaning over on the passenger's side as if she had been passed out for hours. Hunter chuckled softly, patting her knee as he drove up to the window, asking the clerk if she could take their hand in marriage. As she gave them her blessings, Hunter turned to the camera and told millions around the world that Stephanie was now his wife. As Hunter pulled off, Stephanie cackled loudly, clapping and cheering from the success of their segment. She threw her hands around Hunter's neck, kissing him softly against his lips. Hunter stared at her in amazement, before she came to her senses, realizing what she had just done. As they studied each other, Vince's voice bellowed through the air, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! YES! I KNEW IT WOULD BE GOLD! WHY ARE YOU TWO JUST SITTING THERE?! YOU JUST MADE THE WORLD GO NUTS! NO ONE MARRIES VINCE'S DAUGHTER AGAINST HER WILL BUT THE GAME! THAT WAS AMAZING! WHY ARE YOU TWO JUST SITTING THERE?!"

Hunter couldn't hear a word Vince was saying, because he had gotten what he had longed for months now from Stephanie McMahon.


	7. Chapter 7

"_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP."_

Stephanie gasped, jumping out of her sleep as she sighed, smacking her alarm clock. It felt as if she had just went to sleep, yet, it was time for her to start the day. Her long legs moved from the bed, slightly touching the cool floor as she made her way into her bathroom. For days now, she couldn't escape the kiss between her and Hunter. I mean, it was for television, get over it, right? No. Something was much more electric about that connection in Vegas. Stephanie has had boyfriends before, sure, but she had never felt that.

Her soft blue hues focused on the mirror, studying her half sleep features as she groaned, starting her shower. She had a good two hours before her flight out to California, so she thought it'd be a superb idea to unwind before hand. She undressed, letting her nightie hit the floor before stepping inside, letting the warm water hit her flesh.

As the water fell into her hair, she couldn't help but think of Hunter. She cringed softly, not wanting him invading her thoughts at such an intimate time. Her hands ran against her arms, and she bit her lip, picturing Hunter's heavy palms against her. As much as she pushed him away from her thoughts, she couldn't help but to realize he was everywhere else in her body. A soft giggle escaped her lips, as she pictured his wet face in the shower, kissing her against her soft lips as they enjoyed each other in every way they desired.

Soft clatter outside her hotel room caused her to jump, shaking her from her intimate thoughts immediately. She swiftly turned off her shower, grabbing a fresh towel before shuffling to her door, peeking outside of it.

"Joanie?"

Stephanie cringed guiltily as she studied the exotic woman outside of her door. Sure, her and Hunter had nothing going on, but she couldn't help but to feel an overwhelming pang of guiltiness. She opened the door, tying her towel a bit tighter as she made eye contact with Joanie, giving her a soft smile in the process.

"Joanie, hey there.. Can I help you?"

Joanie studied Stephanie, and returned the smile. She couldn't help but to feel an odd, unannounced feeling of tension, but it was hard for her to understand what it could be, exactly. "Stephanie, hey.. I needed to speak to you about something, you got a minute?"

Stephanie nodded softly, allowing Joanie to step into the hotel room. Stephanie led Joanie into the lavish dining area, hoping it could give them both room to speak. Stephanie shifted in her seat, as Joanie stared at her hands, not knowing where to start. Stephanie sat in silence, trying to find the words to say, yet not knowing if she should. Her blue hues raised to Joanie's as Joanie sighed, letting her heart do the talking.

"Stephanie, if you had a fiancee..And, the kisses didn't feel the same, the hugs, the love making, nothing felt right, what would you think?"

Stephanie fidgeted softly, thinking about the question carefully before answering. She licked her lips softly, tucking her brown strands behind her ear.

"I would think its another woman making him feel that way, Joan.."

Joanie sighed, looking out of the window quietly as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Stephanie felt as if she was the worst person on the planet at this moment. Sure, Hunter could be in love with another woman, but it couldn't be her. The only moment they shared was a scripted kiss, nothing more. Stephanie cleared her throat, sliding over to Joanie in comfort.

"Joanie, all couples go through rough patches.. That means nothing, you know? Don't think you're any less of an individual because of it. You're a beautiful soul, and I know Hunter may just be drained from the road."

Joanie shook her head, gulping quietly as her soft voice rang through the room. "Steph.. The other night, I heard him speaking about someone with his mother. He was getting advice on how not to love someone who didn't love him. And it just broke my heart."

In that moment, Stephanie's blue eyes darkened. She couldn't be that lover, no, she couldn't. Her mind raced to the night at the hotel, where they both vented for hours. It raced back to their initial meeting in the park, and it raced back to their kiss. Scripted or not, any one with eyes could see that kiss lasted longer than it should have. Hunter was a beautiful man, but.

But nothing. She couldn't believe she was even concerned with her part in this all. She had no room for love, and she knew Hunter had probably taken a like to one of the new talents her father hired from Playboy. Her eyes fell on Joanie once again, and she let her hand run against her shoulder. "Joan, I'm sure he was speaking about you, please don't worry. Maybe Hunter and yourself can take a vacation, clear your mind a bit from all the troubles of the world? Sounds like a good idea?" Joanie mustered up a smile, hugging Stephanie softly as Stephanie sighed, wishing all of these burdens could be lifted from them all.

She fetched Joanie a cup of tea, before walking her out, reassuring her about her situation. As Stephanie shut the door, she slunk against the door, confused on what could be next. She stood up, rushing to fetch some clothing before she heard another knock at the door. She figured it was Joanie, returning the cup Stephanie gave her, and she mustered a smile, wanting her to feel comfortable with their next encounter. As she opened the door, her eyes met a pair of hazel ones, and she found herself melting under his gaze.

"Hunter, what are you doing here? You have a flight.."

Hunter stepped inside, pacing, as Stephanie tightened her towel, studying Hunter as he moved about. Her throat tightened, as he stopped, staring at her quietly.

"Stephanie. We need to talk. I can't get Vegas out of my mind. This storyline, I just feel.. Maybe it isn't right for us. I don't want to be confused."

Stephanie's eyes locked on his, realizing all of this has come together. The only reason someone would want a storyline canceled, would be for reasons she didn't want to come to conclusions on. Hunter stood in front of her, sighing, as his hand gripped the couch behind her. Stephanie felt as if her body had lost all sense of control with him near, and she was waiting for her guilt to kick in at any second, but it didn't.

Hunter's breathing quickened, as he studied her. Her hair was still wet from the shower, her skin had a soft damp hue from drying, and he had a crazy urge to rip away the towel that donned her frame.

"Why can't I quit you?"

Stephanie couldn't speak. She didn't want to comprehend what was just said, but she knew what he felt. Hell, she felt the very same way. His thick hand gripped her neck, letting his lips trace against hers. She shuddered, listening to his breathing against her pink lips. Hunter hoisted her against the couch arm, before removing her towel, studying her body. Her hands found their way against his frame, removing his clothing before he found himself against her, not having so much as a care in the world.

Two hours later, they both laid quietly in the dark, realizing what they had created the hours before. Stephanie felt tears forming in her eyes, as she felt Hunter's heavy hands lift her against his chest, pulling the satin sheet against their frames. Their soft breathing was the only noise needed in the room at that moment, and they both were okay with that.


	8. Chapter 8

"Steph, you awake..?"

Hunter stared sadly at the trembling figure on his chest. He knew Stephanie felt terrible for making love to him. But in the heat of the moment, you can't hide how you truly feel for someone. "

Just don't cry, babe.. We can just both forget this ever happened." Stephanie leaned up, holding the satin sheets to her chest, as her blue eyes focused on Hunter. God, why in the moment of him telling her to forget it happened, he couldn't help but to relive it? He had never had a woman bring him to the verge of tears during a climax. Hell, he wasn't a sissy or anything, but he had feelings too. He studied her soft brown hair and swollen lips, wanting to take her just one more time.

"Hunter, I can't just forget anything. We slept together. First off, you know how my father is with these things, and when it's his daughter? And then Joanie, I-I, I just can't let it go. It was wrong." Hunter felt a pang of hurt in his heart. Maybe Stephanie was just talking out of worry, not having a clear mind about the manner. His thick hand went to her back as she flinched softly, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Hey, hey. Don't be afraid of me, okay? Sure this wasn't the best choice, but, we both needed that Steph. The things we said as we made love were just-" Stephanie stood up abruptly, fanning her hand to dismiss his pressing words.

She had no time to relive something so wrong and forbidden, and at this time, all she wanted was for Hunter to leave.

"Hunter, please go."

The sandy haired gentleman ran his hands through his hair, as his hazel eyes studied Stephanie. She cringed uncomfortably, knowing regardless of the situation, his gaze will always make her melt. She watched as he stood up, pulling his clothing over his limbs as he sighed, granting her wishes. She walked carefully behind him, squeezing her eyes shut to mentally delete the details of the night before. She gasped quietly, watching Hunter turn to her before fully exiting the door, his husky voice ringing throughout her room.

_"I love you."_

Stephanie watched as he made his way down the hallway. Nothing after _"I love you"_? God, and when she thought she'd be able to throw him away, those words will be forever planted in her mind. She shut her door, sighing before making her way into the shower, for in some way, she could drown the events of last night down the drain. She felt like a disgusting person, one of those women all the girls stop and stare at, for they know what reputation that girl has.

As her shower started, she stepped inside, rinsing the guilt of the day from her soul.

"Can you tell me where you've been by any chance, Stephanie? You had us worried sick missing your flight. Hell, I thought someone had taken you! This is unacceptable, and you know it."

Stephanie nodded in a rhythm as she listened to her father chew her out. Yes, she might have been "Daddy's Little Girl" on TV, but in reality, she got scolded like any other child. "Dad, I can take care of myself. Stop sending the troops out when you can't reach me. Maybe I'm sleep, hell, maybe I'm just minding my business." She scoffed before sitting, not wanting to deal with all of this today.

"You watch your tone, Steph. You haven't had children yet, so you don't know the initial worry any parent feels when they don't know where their kid is. Now go get ready. You have a segment with Hunter and I tonight." Stephanie's body jolted from the seat as she studied her father. Her father's blank expression told her that he had no clue what took place, but the moment Hunter and herself stepped into that ring, the whole world would sense the tension.

"Dad, I thought you scrapped this storyline. The fans don't want to see me every week, come on now."

Vince laughed, patting his daughter's head before planting a kiss on her cheek. "You, Steph, are golden out there! All the girls want to see you end up with Hunter, all the guys want to kick his ass for stealing Mr. McMahon's daughter, hell, it's money! And strangely enough while I think of it, Hunter came in here and said the same exact thing about himself. If I wasn't blind, I'd think you two actually were hiding something from me. But, I know he's far from your type. You like that blonde haired kid, Jericho, right?"

Stephanie shrunk into her seat, giving her father a soft chuckle. If only he knew how his prized talent was panting on top of his daughter merely hours ago. Stephanie sighed, walking to her father before giving him a soft kiss. "Dad, I love you. I'll see you out there." Vince gave Steph's hand a soft squeeze, before opening the door for her. She fidgeted softly under his gaze, feeling as if she lied to him.

"Have a good day, Steph. And oh yeah, wear your hair down. Maybe wear some red. I think it compliments Hunter alot when he stands next to you." Vince waved before shutting the door, leaving Stephanie in a pool of worry once again.


	9. Chapter 9

"I love the red on you."

Stephanie jumped softly as she studied Hunter in the dark. She tucked her hair back in a sense of insecurity, melting at his glare once again. Her eyes fell to the floor, as she felt Hunter's presence loom even closer.

"Don't you think you should announce yourself in a dark room, Paul? You scared me half to death."

Hunter smiled softly, happy to even have her speaking to him. Wrestlers get a bad rap for their sexual deeds, most being players who only want to have a good time, but Hunter knew Stephanie was much more than a one time thing. She was special, and he knew that for years now. Stephanie stared at him, studying his lost features as she sighed, standing in front of him.

"I'm not purposely trying to be mean to you, Hunter. But we both know that night wasn't supposed to happen. We are just friends who had a slight slip up, that's all." Stephanie couldn't even convince herself of that. The way Hunter held her after love making was something beyond a friendship. They were in the middle of a romance, and she couldn't keep denying it. Hunter stroked his chin, his hazel eyes dancing across Stephanie's blue ones, before clearing his throat. "Feels like we are in a real life WWF scandal, huh? Stephanie, we both can't continue to lie to ourselves. Even beyond the sex, we both had a silent bond. I know I might be a jacked up dude, but I'm no dummy to who I have feelings for, alright? Trust me on that. We can't deny what the heart wants. I can be with a million women, but I only want one Stephanie."

Stephanie crossed her arms, before looking at the door. Damn, this man had a hold on her beyond her control. Her mind raced back to his words before the love-making, "I can't quit you" and its so true, much more than she can comprehend. "Hunter, I don't want you. I don't want this. I want you to be with your fiancee. This is just a phase for you, being with Mr. McMahon's daughter, don't let it control who you are. I'm nothing, alright? So stop wasting your damn time."

Hunter felt his face flush angrily, tired of being pushed away by Stephanie. He stood over her, containing his rage before he found the correct words to say "Is that right? Just a phase for me, right? Well let me ask you this, Stephanie: What am I to you? Some piece of meat? God, you act as if you're the only one fucking affected by this! I didn't just screw you, I fucking made love to you. And that eats at a man, you know that? It's a difference. I can screw anyone, but you only make love to someone you know will be your wife. So save your bullshit, because you're not the only one hurting, Steph."

Stephanie felt her eyes water, not knowing if she wanted to slap this man, or pull him towards her, locking lips with him. As she found the words to say, the door creaked, as Stephanie's hand went to her neck, hoping their quarrel wasn't heard by others. A WWF producer stepped in, nodding to her in regards to their segment starting soon. Great, now she has to go out in front of millions and profess her love for the man her father didn't want her with.

If only the world knew how much this storyline coincided with reality.


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow, I cannot believe how far this story has gone. Admittedly when I started, I worried that I wouldn't be able to actually create a good story. All the reviewers are motivators, and you keep me wanting to go at it with putting more work in. God bless you, and I'm happy to be posting the 10th chapter in "Fate with a stranger" Enjoy and thanks a million!_

_"Breathe, Hunter, breathe..."_

Paul stormed down the hallway, knocking everything and everyone out of his way. Who cares about Stephanie. He didn't have to put up with this shit, nor did he have to care about anything she said. He kicked a barrel of towels angrily, before slinging a chair into the wall. He felt himself crumble, embarrassed that he let anyone get him this way. Hell, he had a whole fiancee. So what was so damn special to him about Stephanie? Soft tears burned his eyes as he threw the mirror, wanting to burn the entire arena down. A soft creak of the door brought him down from the hell he felt inside, as he wiped his face, studying the figure.

"Mark?"

Mark Calaway, great. Just who he needed to see at this moment to lecture him. Paul swiped his hand angrily while hiding his face, wanting Mark to just leave. Mark instead chuckled, throwing a stray towel at Hunter for him to dry his tears.

"She's got you good, boy."

Hunter stared at him for awhile, reading his expression. He sighed softly, turning towards Mark with a nonchalant expression.

"Don't know what you're talking about Taker, nor do I care. I've just had a rough night. Don't think you know everything involving myself more than I do, Jack." Mark stretched softly, his soft hazel eyes studying the younger gent in front of him. There had always been a code with the boys, and Hunter broke that. It was a simple code that most men knew when employed with the WWF, and that was one thing that could have you out of a job in an instant.

_"Never fall in love with the Boss's daughter."_

Taker studied Hunter, wondering if he'd stop the dumb act, or come clean about matters. It was clear that Hunter would continue the charade, so Taker took no time in giving it to him straight.

"I feel no sympathy for you. You're with one woman, in love with another, and just lost. But.. I will say in all fairness, you're human."

Hunter stared at the wall as he sighed tiredly. The jig was up. Most people with eyes could always see his longing gaze at Stephanie, and he had let his attractions get the best of him. Taker handed Hunter the towel, before focusing his eyes back to Hunter's disposition.

"You've got two choices, Paul. Let one go, or let the other go. There's no inbetween with this. You either be a man and face it, or you let karma do it for you. I'll always be your boy. But I will never bullshit you, you got that? Good luck, Stephanie's a good girl. But you have to fix things with Joanie, she deserves atleast that."

Hunter closed his eyes as he listened to Taker make his exit. Fuck, was he caught up more than ever. He had never experienced such feelings like this, and he had never been in a predicament to this extent. He fixed himself up before fetching his luggage, wanting nothing but to be at hotel at this moment. As he rolled his luggage outside of the locker room, he felt a soft kiss on the lips.

Joanie had found him, and she was eager as ever to spend the night with him. "Hunter, baby, I've been looking all over for you. I've got a special night planned. Me, you, and the boys, all together at the casino. How does that sound?"

Hunter mustered a soft smile, but he couldn't focus on anything Joanie was talking about at the moment. Stephanie had a hold on him. Hell, even with that simple kiss, he wished it was Stephanie. And he knew he was the biggest asshole in the world for it. "Joan, not tonight, okay? I just need to rest. Had a very stressful day, alright?"

Joanie shrugged softly, kissing him once more as he groaned, closing his eyes to erase the thoughts that were trying to make their way in. Joanie had her arms around his neck, and he felt her body heat radiating off of him. "That's fine by me, Hunter. But maybe that can leave room for us both tonight, hm? I haven't had the pleasure of laying with you in quite some time, mister." Hunter had had enough at this point. He couldn't even be remotely turned on by Joanie's gestures, and he felt as if they were only little pieces of karma sent to eat at him for the mess he caused. He removed Joanie's hands before sighing deeply, studying her surprised expression.

"Not tonight, I told you that. I-I'm just not in the mood to be bothered, Joan. Okay? I'm sorry." Joanie felt all of her built up rage come to a boiling point. She was fed up with being pushed away for reasons beyond her comprehension. All she wanted was love, and Hunter hadn't given her any of it in quite some time. "What is your fucking deal, Hunter? You don't return calls, you don't kiss, you don't make love to me, you just don't give a damn! What am I even doing here if you can't pay attention to me? Is your attention somewhere else, what? Because it isn't with me by any means."

Hunter sighed as he watched Joanie's face drop. He never cleared that question from her mind away. Usually if someone has something worth defending, they speak up about it, but Hunter's eyes told the whole story. Joanie felt her face flush, as her eyes welled up. She couldn't find the exact words to say, but she knew in her heart what needed to be said.

"Who is it, Paul..."

Her words didn't even come out as a question. It was a statement, moreso, and she didn't have the strength to ask it again. Hunter sighed, feeling like complete trash as he watched Joanie cry softly from his silence. His hand raised to touch her back, but he knew it would have no meaning. "Joanie, we hadn't been on good terms for awhile now. Hell, I felt as if we both forced it at times to convince ourselves that we were happy. We aren't. I'm not happy. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I can't control what I feel for this person."

His mind raced back to the hotel as he thought of Stephanie asking him about what he wanted in life. He had never had someone actually pick his brain like that. He thought about the first time he approached Stephanie, watching her admire the lake quietly, writing in her journal. Something about her drove him absolutely insane, and it wasn't something he couldn't force.

Joanie dried her eyes before lifting her luggage, not making eye contact with Hunter. "You can find somewhere else to sleep tonight. I don't need you near me anymore." Hunter felt his face burn as Joanie walked away, her body becoming nothing but a distant shadow.

He deserved that, he knew it. But he couldn't help but to feel as if God was telling him something. He studied the dark parking garage before walking quietly, trying to drown the thoughts of today from his mind, and moreso his heart. He jumped softly as a figure appeared beside him, causing him to forget every sad moment he had faced that day. Her eyes were red from crying, signalizing that she heard every word that was exchanged by Paul and Joanie. He cleared his throat, starting to speak, before she cut him off.

"Paul, just get in the car, okay?"

Hunter sighed softly, before loading his luggage inside of the trunk. She got out of the car to help, and he couldn't help but to find even that simple gesture irresistible. He watched as she made her way back inside of the car, and he followed suit. Her hand went to her ear, doing that oh so familiar swipe of her hair when she was near him. He had to give it to her, she was tougher than her beautiful outside exterior gave her credit for, and it was the very same reason he couldn't quit her. Their eyes fell onto eachother's as he sighed, happy to just be done with the disaster of a day.

"I'll go wherever you take me, Steph."


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are we..?"

Stephanie took Hunter's hand as she guided him across the dark field. He studied the surroundings, wondering where exactly Stephanie was guiding him. She wasn't going to do anything crazy, was she?

No, he knew better. But with the events of the night, his mind was more jumbled than it had ever been. As she continued guiding him across the grass, it clicked exactly where they were. She had taken him to the field where he first approached her, watching her study the water before having the courage to even talk to her.

"Steph, the field.. It makes sense now, I-"

Stephanie swiped her hand, not wanting to hear another word from him. He cleared his throat, shuffling his feet awkward before looking back at her, studying her expression.

"This is where _I_ talk, Hunter. Not you. I brought you here for reasons I guess you get now. Now, what do you want from me? Is it who I am? Do you think you'll get title shots, a good fuck, what? Tell me. Because I can get any other man to use me, I don't need your false love or your fake stares confusing me and making feel as if I fucking love you. Don't tell your fiancee its someone else like you give a damn about me."

Hunter watched as she cried softly, making him feel his eyes burn from the sight of it. He could tell her anger was out of fear, and she wasn't thinking logically. He walked towards her as she pushed his chest, crying for him not to touch her. Eventually he got a better grip of her hands, and he grabbed them, pulling her towards him.

"Do the math, Stephanie. If I've given up the woman I was supposed to marry for you, what the hell do you think I feel? I wouldn't feel the way I feel for you if it was for absolutely nothing, okay? I fucking love you. Stop questioning that. I've cried over you, I don't even cry over injuries, yet I cried over you. I couldn't care less of who you are, what you've made me feel is something no one can fake."

Stephanie's eyes were rimmed red from Hunter's words. She hated sappy things, but Hunter's words made her just want to be a huge sap for him. Her lip trembled softly as she sighed, laughing sadly at the river behind her.

"You stalked me for months until you found me at this river, huh?"

Hunter smiled softly, blinking away stray tears as he kissed at her cheek softly, not wanting her to cry another second.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mrs. Helmsley. I... Quietly followed. Much different from stalking you. I mean, you're cute and all, but, my stalking skills are only exclusive to myself, alright?"

Stephanie punched his chest softly, laughing, before staring at him intently. His eyes were so gorgeous, and with his tears, she could really see how vibrant the color of his hues were. He stared back at her, and she could only wonder what exactly he was thinking. Hunter's hands found themselves through her brown locks, and she sighed softly under his touch, letting her lips find their way against his wrists. He groaned happily, realizing the message that God had been trying to tell him this whole time.

_Stephanie McMahon was supposed to be his. _

He watched her as her lips traced his wrist, and her eyes closed as his husky voice filled the air, causing her to smile softly.

"Those lips are meant to be on mine, Steph.."

She pulled herself from his wrist before her lips found themselves against his. She could kiss him for a lifetime, and she was happy with that fact. His thick hands pulled at her waist, as they stood there, kissing softly in the darkness. She pulled away as she watched him catch his breath, his hands still planted against her waist. She smiled softly, sighing quietly as her hands intertwined with his.

"Let's get back to the hotel, Mr. Helmsley.."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi everyone! It's been months since I've written, and I feel terrible. Life has gotten in the way, and so much more, but I promise that I'll do better with writing and updating. This story is my baby, and I am so honored for all the love I've gotten with writing, it means a lot. Enjoy! xo_

_"Get this, we're going to have you and Kurt Angle in a love angle!"_

Stephanie huffed to herself silently, listening intently to her father. Kurt was great. He was handsome, he was talented, but how many love angles did she need to be in? She felt as if she was rocking the boat, being tied to a superstar every other month, and that's not what she wanted. First she was kidnapped by Taker, marrying Test, kidnapped another time by Hunter, and-

_"Hunter..."_

She vowed to herself that she'd keep away from him. What they were doing was forbidden. It wasn't natural, and most of all, it was wrong. Hunter was taken. She found her mind wandering to those lustful nights, his thick hands roaming places that shouldn't be seen, her tongue grazing parts of him that made him quiver, and them watching one another go a place they shouldn't have. As her mind wandered, she jumped to the sounds of her father snapping, trying to gain her attention.

"Stephanie? Earth to Steph? What's on your mind about this? I think it's quite brilliant, an All-American boy, messing with the bosses daughter, and a Gold Medalist at that!"

Stephanie nodded softly, smiling at her dad. She loved when he got deep into his work, and she couldn't help but to find his mannerism adorable.

"Dad, that's incredible.. I think the fans will really get off on it."

Mr. McMahon stared at his beautiful daughter intently, tucking her hair behind her ear before kissing her nose. Her blue eyes, mirroring his, flashed softly as he kneeled next to her, rubbing her back.

"You're lying to me, Steph ..What's the matter? I think it'll be something new, and I know, I know.. You don't like the love angles, but we can work around that. Kurt's feuding with Hunter, and I thin-" Stephanie turned to him, cutting him off in the middle of his story.

"Hunter is in this? What's his part in this all? So it'll be two guys? What, so the crowd will call me a slut? A bitch?"

Stephanie stood up, swaying nervously. She knew the storyline wasn't the real issue. Her guilt was eating at her. She didn't even want to be near Hunter while others could see, hell, a blind man could see their tension. Anyone could sense that in any moment, Hunter could push Stephanie into a dark room and make love to her, and the same for her. No one needed to see that, for the simple fact that she's not his. He has a love, and that's all that matters.

"Dad, I'm sorry.. I've had a long day. I'm excited to work with Kurt and Hunter, it'll be.. Interesting." She folded her arms, and watched her dad stare at her in concern, before his gaze softened. He let his hand graze through her hair, admiring her and wondering how he produced such a beautiful girl.

"It's okay, Steph. We all have those days. If it makes you feel any better, we've written Hunter's role for it already. He'll be your boyfriend!"

Stephanie's face dropped, before mustering a smile, trying to hide her breaking voice.

"...That's such great news, Dad!"


End file.
